


Monster like me

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up, M/M, Other, growth spurts, kinda tsukkiyama but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their final year of middle school, Tadashi starts growing up; Kei doesn't want to see him turn him into a monster like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster like me

****Junior high proves to be the end of Tsukishima Kei. It’s loud, and crowded, and girls have finally started taking notice to him. Not that he doesn’t mind, but…he really doesn’t like them all that much. They titter and flirt and don’t deal with things directly. He’s honestly ok with ignoring them for the time being, but they don’t seem to _understand_.

Junior high is also the time in a going-on-teenager’s life where they experience they _joys_ of this _wonderful_ thing called puberty. Kei, lucky him, had already gone through the “unnaturally short growth period” of puberty, leaving him in the “awkward voice-crack period”, awaiting the more… _uninvited_ periods. Unlike him, Tadashi had gone through the voice crack stage first, and was now going through the “unnaturally short growth period”, and that terrifies Kei.

His best friend, younger than him by two months, shorter than him by over ten centimeters – well, at least, previously – was _growing,_ and at an alarming rate. It seems he grows in height and width every day, sprouting up, up, up, until he’s only a few centimeters away from overtaking Kei and growing taller than him. The small, cute little boy Kei had known, he was nowhere to be seen, and Kei feels panic bubble in his chest whenever he thinks about the fact. If Tadashi got taller and more attractive, people would like him, and if people liked him, he would get more confident, and if Tadashi got more confident, he’d _leave_ Kei.

“Tsukki, are you coming?” Kei startles, and he looks up at Tadashi, who was standing in front of his desk. “Coach cancelled practice, so we can go straight to your house to do homework today.”

Kei scrambles up, brushing past Tadashi. “Ok, then, let’s go.”

“Tsukki, your books!” Tadashi whines, but he scoops Kei’s books in his arms, setting them atop his own, and following him to their lockers. “We have Algebra and English homework, and some kanji to practice, and then we have all the time we want to play volleyball.”

Kei hums, taking his books from Tadashi and switching a few into his bag, slamming it shut. “Whatever.”

“I mean– I- If you _want_ to play volleyball…” Tadashi bites his lip, and looks down at his feet, which were far too big for his liking, and follows Kei outside. 

“I said whatever, didn’t I?” 

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Tadashi laughs nervously, trailing Kei in the direction of his home. It’s getting cold out, and Tadashi’s clothes were a little small on him, so he was extra cold on the walk there; when they finally arrive through the door, he’s shuddering.

“I’m home,” 

“Pardon the intrusion!” 

“Hello boys– oh, Tadashi, have you gotten taller since I last saw you? You hardly fit in your clothes anymore!” 

Tadashi flushes, laughing as Kei’s mother fusses over him, tugging at his sleeves, trying to get them to reach his wrists. “I only saw you yesterday, Mei-san! I couldn’t have gotten much taller…”

“You’ve grown out of your clothes, dear, and it’s far too cold for you to be out in clothes you don’t fit in! Kei has some old jeans you can borrow until your mother can get you some pants that fit, ok?” 

“Ok, Mei-san!” Tadashi smiles softly as Mei pushes him up to Kei’s room, and Kei grumbles. He didn’t mind if Tadashi wore his clothes – they share stuff all the time – but it wasn’t _ideal_ for Tadashi to borrow his old clothes as a replacement for ones that didn’t fit. Tadashi is supposed to be his _small, cute_ best friend. Not a huge, hulking monster like himself. 

“M- Mom, I’ve got it…” Kei mumbles, stopping his mother from fully entering his bedroom. 

“Oh, I see, too cool for your mother, I get it. You know where your boxes of old clothes are?”

“Yes, mom.” 

Mei laughs. “Ok, you boys get changed and have fun. Cookies are on the counter, if you want any!”

“Whatever,”

“Ok! Thank you, Mei-san!” The door shuts behind them, and Kei moves towards the closet, Tadashi falling onto the bed. “Your mom is so nice, Tsukki!” 

“Yeah.” 

“A- Are you sure you don’t mind letting me use your clothes?..” 

Kei frowns. “It’s fine.” 

Kei finds the box his mother had put at the top of his closet, and slides it out, setting it on the bed. Tadashi sits up, and watches as Kei pulls out jeans and shirts and sweatshirts, piling them onto the bed, seemingly looking for a size that would fit him. Finally, he tosses Tadashi clothing, and falls to the bed.

“Go change.” 

“Ok, Tsukki!” Tadashi smiles brightly, and jumps up, making his way towards the door. “I’ll be right back!” 

The room is silent as Kei packs the clothing he knows would still be too big on Tadashi, tossing the box to the floor. 

“I’m back, Tsukki!” 

Kei looks up, and feels his heart tighten in his chest. He fit in his clothing perfectly. 

Before he knows it, Kei has Tadashi on the ground, holding him tight, crying into his shoulder. “Please don’t become a monster, Tadashi! Please, don’t, I don’t want you to be like me, stay perfect, please, Tadashi!” 

“Ts- Tsukki?!” Tadashi struggles in Kei’s hold, and tries to wiggle away, but Kei holds tighter to him. 

“Don’t become a big monster like me, I don’t want people to hate you too!” 

“H- Hate  me? Tsukki, why would–” 

“Because I’m big, and mean, and if you get big and mean then people are going to hate you just like me! Shrink back! Get smaller!” 

“Tsukki…” Tadashi breathes, and shifts in Kei’s grip to hug him back just as tight. “Tsukki, I can’t– I can’t…I- I won’t turn into a monster, though, I won’t!” 

“B- But if you get big like me…”

“You’re not a monster either, Tsukki. You’re not, you’re _not_ , you got that?” Kei sniffles. “You’re not a monster.” 

“I- I _am_ , though, and I don’t want you to turn out like me. Stay small, ok? Promise me you’ll stay small,” 

“Tsukki…” Tadashi whispers, and Kei squeezes Tadashi tighter. Sobs wrack his body, and he can’t _breathe_ , and he _needs_ Tadashi to promise him he won’t become a monster like him. 

“ _Tadashi_ …”

“I- I won’t become a monster, Tsukki…” 

“Good.” Kei squeezes Tadashi tighter, happy with his answer. “Good.” 

“B- But, promise me you won’t become a monster too, ok, Tsukki?..” 

“But, I already–”

“ _Promise me_ , ok?” 

Kei gulps down another sob. “O- Ok. I promise, too.” 

“Good.” 

They stay like that, long after Kei had calmed down, and it’s like that that Kei’s mother finds them when she calls them down. Tangled up on the floor, holding each other tight. She can’t say she hates it to see the two close, that’s for sure. Tadashi brings the best out of her son. 

They’ll be happy, growing up together. 


End file.
